freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 065.5
Those Who Make the Rules is side story chapter chapter of the Freezing series, final chapter of Volume 10 and the second filler chapter within the E-Pandora Project Arc. Synopsis The chapter shows Arnett McMillan, Attia Simmons, and Elizabeth Mably's first Carnival together, showing that none of them at that time were friends, as Arnett easily slices Attia's fingers off. Elizabeth stops Arnett from killing Attia, and proceeds to fight Arnett, when her words no longer reached Arnett. Arnett is seen at the cafeteria, revealing that she had lost to Elizabeth. Her train of thought is interrupted by Marin Maxwell, who tells her not to be such a loner. Arnett, while walking alone, ignores two upperclassmen who asked for her help, but Elizabeth helps them instead. Arnett is then seen alone, where three upperclassmen bully her, with them taking away the hologram picture of her father and beating her up. Elizabeth tries to stop the bullying by using her own family name, but this proved useless as the girls just started beating her up as well. The girls are eventually saved by the two upperclassmen Elizabeth had helped. Elizabeth actions, of helping Arnett and getting back her hologram of her father, gained Arnett's respect and they formed a bond. Summary The chapter begins with the freshman Carnival for the 28th Generation of West Genetics Pandora. Arnett McMillan is shown cutting off Attia Simmons' fingers with a slash from her scythe Volt Weapon. Attia falls to her knees and grips her fingers, shouting that Arnett is no better than a "Mag Dog". Arnett admits that she is and will cut up all the rich girls in this Carnival while positioning her scythe at Attia's neck. Elizabeth Mably arrives and she does not have a scratch on her since the beginning of the Carnival. She asks Arnett to stop her pointless violence, but Arnett insists on messing up the privileged girls. Elizabeth cuts the talk then and there. She deploys her Volt Weapon, determined to stop Arnett's vulgar hobby. The chapter cuts to the cafeteria, a few days after the Carnival. Elizabeth defeated Arnett and emerged victorious while Arnett took second place. Arnett is eating alone until she is joined by a wounded Marin Maxwell, whose eye Arnett gouged out during the Carnival. Despite what Arnett would believe, Marin does not care that she was beaten in the Carnival especially since she can get healed at any time. She only came over to advise Arnett not to be such a loner and try to get along with people. Later Arnett is walking alone when two upperclassmen call out to her for her help. Arnett ignores them, but Elizabeth arrives to help them in her place, hoping the two of them will forgive Arnett. The Swiss Pandora is shown sitting alone along some steps, clearly lonely and she misses her father. A girl and her friends come by and one of them takes Arnett's hologram picture of her father. They ask her to come with them. The three girls proceed to beat up Arnett for not coming to them when they called her. They were yelled at because Arnett could not follow that order. However, a bloodied Arnett says she never agreed to such a rule. Elsewhere, Elizabeth is searching for Arnett since she overheard that some of the sophomores were after her. During this search, Elizabeth comes meets a long-haired, ever smiling Chiffon Fairchild who is looking for the principal's office. Arnett had received a horrible beating, but she refused to apologize. The girls proceed to smash her picture of her father. Elizabeth finds Arnett with her upperclassmen in the shed. She tries to use her family name to get Arnett off the hook, but she gets beaten too. Even so, she manages to protect Arnett's picture when one of the girls tries to step on it again. Arnett and Elizabeth are then saved by the two girls Elizabeth helped earlier. Arnett and Elizabeth sit along the steps where Arnett was looking at her father. Arnett does not want to thank Elizabeth, but Arnett is handed the picture she wanted to badly. Arnett admits it is very important to her. Elizabeth takes her leave, but Arnett stops her asking her if she hates the rules that treat her so poorly. Elizabeth says that every organization has its rules and there will always be people who misuse them. But she promises to rise to the top where she will be the one who makes the rules. With this, Arnett begins to respect Elizabeth and she'll be there to make sure Elizabeth sticks with her goal. Chiffon is then shown at Sister Margaret's office, a week late for enrollment. Continuity This side story takes place at the end of the 28th Class Arc of Freezing: Zero and right before Chiffon Fairchild attended West Genetics. It is therefore a direct prequel to the Chiffon Fairchild Arc of Freezing: First Chronicles. See also Category:Freezing Manga Chapters